Blue Eyes for the Better
by LOLawliet
Summary: L and Light end up in a stress bubble, but when Light begs for a vacation, they end up in a nice beach resort in Florida, will they reveal there true feelings for each other? Will Light get over his fear of... planes?
1. Chapter 1

IT all started that one day, those day when you don't feel like doing anything, and your mind is...just over whelmed with boredom. ...July...

L took one last look at Light before he went to sleep. L could see the irritation in Light's eyes that he felt for the detective...after all, they were hand cuffed together still. Light had forgotten his memories for sometime, but got them back even while they were handcuffed, stupid shinigami. Thanks to Ryuk, L could tell something was different about Light. It was the night of the fight that happened about 6 hours ago, the fight in Amane's room. While Light didn't particularly like or hate L, he HATED Misa, her stupid high-voice, her brain capacity of a 5 year old, and her hair! Light wouldn't care about it so much if it didn't look like a 3 year old girl's hair. Those stupid pig tails, and bangs, he wouldn't mind the bangs, but the pig tails! It drove him crazy. He wanted to kill her so badly... stupid Rem, he hated it all.

Light woke up facing the detective on the other side of the bed, he starred at the clock, _3:15 AM? _He looked back over at a sleeping L and starred at him. Since when does L _sleep_? He tried to get comfortable...but it was utterly impossible, having a chain on your wrist, well... isn't a ideal thing to wear while trying to sleep, never the less, he settled back down as the cold chain tickled his cheek. After about an hour of laying there eye closed, he fell asleep uncomfortably.

_Beep beep beep...beep beep beep ..._shut up alarm clock_..._"Light-kun" a faded voice said. "Light, wake up" "nnggh" "Light, don't make me kick you." Light eyes fluttered open only to reveal a Panda-eyed man looking over him. "five minutes Ryuzaki," "No."  
>"Whhhy" Light snarled<br>"Because," L said smirking  
>"Because why" Light looked over with a lazy frown.<br>"Because I said so." L said expressionless  
>"jeez you sound like my mom" Light growled.<br>"I must inform you to say your mom sounds like a man will be rather insulting to her Light-kun."  
>"Shut up." Light yelled.<p>

They headed down stairs while Light was still in his pajama pants. Light wasn't a person who liked getting up at 7:00am. He wore black pajama pants, and a skin tight t-shirt the had some band logo on it that read of _three days grace_. Matsuda and Sorichio didn't look so awake either. Mogi usually woke up earlier anyway and Aizuwa was out sick. "Morning," Light said in the middle of a yawn. "Morning Light, Ryuzaki." said Sorichio and Matsuda followed by a very tiring yawn that also caused Light to yawn again ,then L to yawn, then everyone looked surprised when they saw Ryuzaki yawn and stared at him for a minute or two... "What? L the detective can't yawn?" he said as Watari walked in with a trey of breakfast food. L gladly took a doughnut. "No, he can't, Hes not allowed." Light said smiling grabbing a cup a coffee with very little sugar put into it. L watched Light take a few sips in disgust.

"Light-kun" L said concerned.  
>"Yes?" Light replied.<br>"How...can Light-kun drink that with no sugar or creamer? Its completely disgusting!"  
>"I put sugar in here! Just not as much as <em>someone <em>I know!"  
>"And just HOW much do you put in there Light?"<br>"Half a tea-spoon."  
>L started chuckling, "You call that enough sugar?" L said. "Well, I'm not much of a sweet tooth" Light said poking at the doughnut causing it to fall onto L's lap, "Hey, Light-kun owes me a new Doughnut" L said glaring at Light. "Whatever, let me try your coffee then!" L happily handed his coffee over to Light. His eyes starring at the boys every move as he sipped the coffee. Light took a gulp rather than a sip... his eyes became as wide as dinner plates . <em>It's not that bad, its better than mine, but what am I going to do? <em>"Light." _I mean I don't want him to think I have a sweet tooth, that will make me seem like I am losing... "_**Light?" **___damn what am I going to do?_ "LIGHT!" "huh? Oh, it wasn't bad". A smirk came across the detectives face.  
>"You liked it didn't you?"<br>"No! It was okay its not something I would drink regularly though!"  
>"I don't believe you Yagami-kun."<br>"Fine, I fucking like the sugary coffee, so? Who gives a fuck anyways."  
>L emerged a pout upon his face. "I do..." Light rolled his eyes and turned away to his work on the laptop on the desk before him, he sighed and continued to work, only to be gazed at by the detectives panda eyes. "Do you know, L?" Light said interrupting the silence, "know what?" L asked concerned. "Your eyes..."<br>"What about them?"  
>"They look like..."<br>"Like what?"  
>"Panda eyes."<br>"Panda?"  
>"Yes, Panda."<br>"_Eyes?_"  
>"Yes, panda eyes, you have panda eyes."<br>L then starred at Light for a few moments. _When was the last time I looked in the mirror? 6 months maybe... I am sure I've glanced in the mirror a few times... _L then yanked Light from his seat and sprinted up the stair case into their room only to run into the bathroom with Light barely dragging along. L then looked in the mirror to study his reflection. He looked unamused with his appearance. Tangled hair, plain blackish greyish eyes, pale, and those bags! How he hate them, he wouldn't have it if it wasn't for his insomnia.  
>He looked at Light who was panting for running so quickly. "You're right... I do have... panda eyes." this time L actually showed emotion, something was not normal, Light swore he saw a Blue glint hidden behind all the black in his eyes. L blushed away looking sad, Light knew a struck a nerve. "I-I'm sorry L". "What ever, its not as if my appearance will change anyways." L said faking a smile, which obviously was fake, because L never smiled, but Light liked it when he smiled, It fit his face well. "I could fix it, L" "No, I'm fine." he said glancing at the mirror again... man compared to Light, L looked so... so dirty. Light's perfect hair, not a single strand out of place, his skin slightly tanned, and his eyes, a amazingly elegant caramel color, it looked similar to those of a prince or... wait was L really thinking about this? L the great detective? No, he couldn't be thinking of Light in THAT way.<br>He shook his head, no. "No your not" Light pulled the key out of L's back pocket, ignoring the awkwardness. The detective was still shocked by the touch. Light unlocked his side of the handcuff and wrapped it around L's body twice trying to keep him still, "stop moving! He said finally clipping on the other handcuff to the detectives hand. Completely immobile. How could the worlds greatest detective be in this situation?, no, actually the worlds 3 greatest detectives! Light sat him on a chair and L finally gave up. L got worried when the teen brought out scissors, and one of those spray bottles with the weird conditioner stuff in it... oh god... he let out a sigh and just went with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Light picked up his iPod and set it on the table somehow pulling a iPod speaker out of nowhere. "what kinda of music do you listen to Light-kun?"  
>"Rock, heavy metal, Japanese pop,"<br>"Wow... me too." L said... wait was he having a normal conversation... while tied immobile to a chair?  
>Then played a English band, Relient K "Light-kun listens to English music?"<br>"Sometimes,"  
>"Whats this song?"<br>"Mood Rings- Relient K"  
>"... Mood Rings?"<br>"Just shut up and listen so I care fix your hair."  
>Light then wet L's hair, sprayed that watery conditioner that had that "smell" to it, and then added de-tangler gel, and spread it through his hair. Light brushed through it with a comb, so tangled! Once all the knots were out of his hair. Light laughed at L's face. His eyes were watering. "ha, are you okay?" Light said not Actually caring."Light-kun doesn't care, but yes I am..." Light brought out the scissors. "Oh no,"<br>"Oh yes"  
>L gulped. " don't worry I'm only getting it out of your eyes and fixing the split ends." Light said. <em>Snip snip snip. <em>L watched as his hair got more layers, and the split ends were gone, his bangs were out of his eyes, but it didn't look much different , just a- LOT neater. L laughed at the lyrics to the song they were listening too,

_mood ring oh mood ring  
>oh tell me will you bring<br>the key to unlock this mystery  
>of girls and their emotions<br>play it back in slow motion  
>so i may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind<br>_  
>Light got a weird looking brush from the drawer beneath them, similar to a more flexible giant blush brush. Light got almost every hair the was cut off L's shoulders with that damn thing. Blow dyer, oh god, L hated those, The overly hot heat and the loud noise coming from the blow dryer caused it not only to be unpleasant, but disappointing because of the interrupting of the music. He liked listening to English rock, it reminded him of home. After about 5 minutes of constant blowing and heat, the blow dryer shut off. Relived, finally. Light then sprayed a few more squirts of that conditioner fluid into the L's hair, brushed it thoroughly, and unlocked the handcuffs and sighed when he had to put it back on his own hand. L looked surprised. Light held out the key and smiled slightly. L would have forgotten about that. He took it and gave one of his rare smiles. L turned around in a 180 motion and looked in the mirror and his eyes became wide as dinner plates. "Whoa..." His hair didn't look that different, but it looked a lot different at the same time... "yes, you can thank me."<br>"What did you do?"  
>"The thing only <span><strong>I <strong>can do."

"what?"  
>"Do you have any idea how GAY that sounded..."<br>"What?"  
>"nothing..."<br>"I hate you L."  
>", Thank you, Light."<br>Light blushed a bit, L never had manners.  
>"your welcome."<br>_L's actually really cute, now he looks like an adorable panda...and his hair was so soft...It looks almost as flawless and gorgeous as-wait am I? No no no no no, your straight Light! _"Light-Kun? Is something wrong?" "oh, uh no not at all."  
>L and Light walked back down stairs, after turning off the music of course. Followed by a lot of stares from the task force. L hid his face in his bangs. " L you look, better." Matsuda added. Followed by a voice on the monitor. "Light has a visitor" "Hmm?" the monitors showed a blonde girl with pigtails waiting by the door. "Oh god..."<br>"Light-kun doesn't like Amane?"  
>"...shes okay...but shes a little annoying sometimes,"<br>"mmhmm"  
>Light followed L outside. "Hey Misa." Light said followed by a glomp from the blonde girl. "Misa missed her Light so much!" "I missed you to." "Really?" "Yeah." Light said twirling one of her Pig tails. "Whoa, Ryuzaki! Your hair!"<br>"What about it?"  
>"You look...so..." Misa blushed heavily,<br>"what..." he said hiding his face, what if Matsuda and Light were lying, what if he really looked worse?  
>Misa let go of Light and hopped onto L.<br>"Adorable, YOUR SO ADORABLE WITH YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT!, you might be cuter than Light!"  
>Light's eyes widened, then he had a real smile.<br>"uh... thanks."  
>"your welcome Ryu-kun!"<br>"sorry Light-kun, but your both so amazing!"  
>"ah, Misa We have to go."<br>"awww but Misa only was here for a few minutes!"  
>"Sorry, we're working extra hard today, I promise well stay together longer another day."<br>"Okay! Bye Light!"  
>"Bye Misa-chan." <em>she blushed Misa chan? Thats new <em>Misa ran off looking back to blow a kiss and wave goodbye._.  
>"<em>Looks like I have some competition L." Light said.  
>"hah, not really, I make children scream when they look at me."<br>"no Ryuzaki, your hot okay!" Light blushed. "Uuuuh, no homo"  
>this time L laughed, for real. "Nice save."<br>"pshh, thanks I guess."  
>They started to walk back inside.<p>

**in the elevator**

"Hey, L,"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"It's still summer, and usually people go on vacation."  
>"so?"<br>"Why don't we take a holiday, and go to the beach or something?"  
>"The beach?"<br>"Yeah, why not?"  
>"it's... the beach."<br>"Come on L, we can get a hotel, and I'll buy sweets for you."  
>"tempting... I'll think about it."<br>"Really?"  
>"Why not, I'll ask Watari if he could set something up."<br>The doors opened and they walked out of the elevator...  
><strong>in the main room<strong>

"Hey, Watari."  
>"What is it Ryuzaki?"<br>"um, we were wondering if we could take a holiday, to the beach or something."  
>"You and Light?"<br>"Yeah, I have to keep watch on him 24/7 and I'll have the rest on task force come too, will this be okay?"  
>"...I'll make arrangements, Hawaii, Florida, or California?"<br>"You pick L,"  
>"hmm... Well I've been to Hawaii, and California, lets go with Florida."<br>"how about this resort?"  
>L and Light leaned forward to look at the screen, Resort on a beach?<br>"Looks nice."Light said.  
>"okay then, its settled, we'll be leaving in two days."<br>"Thanks Watari!" L and Light both said.  
>Watari smiled.<br>"Your welcome boys."  
>The two boys walked out of the rooms.<br>Light had a really strong urge to hug L.  
>"Please excuse me L."<br>"Hmm?" L's gasped at Light glomped him knocking him over, "Whoa whoa Light, calm down before we break a bone." "Sorry... I needed to hug someone..." "thats … okay?" L said awkwardly.  
>"Is the task force coming? The rooms are big, so we could have them come? Were a floor below the highest right?"<br>"Yeah, we'll have Matsuda and Aizuwa share a room with us, sense were still hand-cuffed, well have our own room."  
>"can you at least take the hand-cuffs off...I promise I won't leave unless I have to use the bathroom or take a shower."<br>"...Perhaps, I'll think about it."  
>Light smiled.<br>"How come your being so nice to me, your usually never this nice,"  
>"do you want me to be mean?" L said with a smirk.<br>"No, just, its different, a good different."  
>"I'm just more comfortable around you now, that's all"<br>Light Blushed. _Wow, more comfortable? Even if I'm a suspect...  
><em>"Won't you need your bags packed Light-kun?"  
>"Uh, yeah, but everything is at my house."<br>"Shall we go there?"  
>"together...really? My house..."<br>"Yes, really, Light-kun, I don't see the big deal, I could help you know."  
>"fine, now?"<br>"why not."


	3. Chapter 3

Light starred at the black car with black tinted windows. ...there was a silence between them for a few moments, Light broke it with a question,  
>"who's driving Ryuzaki?"<br>"I will." Light looked over looking confused and scared, mostly confused  
>"When was the last time you drove?" Light said fearfully.<br>"uuuh... Perhaps... 2 years maybe?" Light's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates.  
>Light's eyes widened a bit more. "Seriously?"<br>"Yes." L replied quickly.  
>"Your sure you want to drive?" Light asked.<br>"Certainly."  
>"If I die I'm so killing you..."<br>"That makes no sense..."  
>"It does if you don't think about it." L said smiling, He was such a smart ass, literally.<br>They both got in the car. Light put his seat-belt on as soon as he got in.  
>L sighed.<br>"Light-kun said he listened to English rock correct?"  
>"uh, yeah... why?"<br>"do you like the band Skillet?"  
>"Duh, who doesn't?"<br>"People who don't like the band Skillet..."  
>"Well, yeah."<br>L let out a small laugh. He started the car and turned the CD on. "Whispers In the dark? Cool"  
>"Yep, one of my favorite by them." L said pulling out of the inside parking lot.<br>_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses  
>I will be the one that's gonna hold you<br>I will be the one that you run to  
>My love is<br>A burning, consuming fire  
>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<br>Hear the whispers in the dark  
>No<br>You'll never be alone  
>When darkness comes you know I'm never far<br>Hear the whispers in the dark  
>Whispers in the dark <em>

_This song reminds me of L a lot... I think...I think I'm starting to like him...a lot... _Light was starring over at L while possessing the long thought. "Is something wrong Light-kun"Light snapped out of it, "Oh uh, no sorry, I just drifted off into thought," "It's okay, I've done that a lot too Light-kun." L said.  
>Light smiled, they finally had something in-common besides there super genius-ness.<br>"so rooms Light-kun, at the Place were staying there's 3 beds, plus 1 if you count the fold out ones on the couch, There's a Bed room with 2 beds, which If you want that one I would have to share it with you, but it would be easier if We just shared the King bed the the room beside the balcony, only so Matsuda and Aizuwa could have 2 separate beds, plus were having 3 rooms rented out, so we could just have a whole room to ourselves."  
>"Why don't we just do that? We'd have more privacy, if we were the only ones."<br>"Hmm, yes, we will do it that way, Aizuwa, Matsuda, and Mogi will share a room, the other would be for Watari and your father, if he wishes to come."  
>Light coughed. "My father?"<br>"He would never approve of me and you having a room to ourselves, unless we wanna be on constant look out making sure we don't kill each other..."  
>They both thought about that fight they had in Misa Misa's room.<br>"I still have a bruise on my face you know Ryuzaki."  
>"You started it..."<br>"...shut it"  
>"I win"<br>"no you don't"  
>"Sure Light-kun..."<br>"Don't make me start a fight in this car."  
>L looked over to Light a smirked then nudged him in the elbow.<br>"Do you really want to test me..."  
>"No."<br>"your really truthful when you don't give a shit aren't you..." Light said as they pulled into his drive-way.  
>"Wait a minute, L the hand-cuffs..." Light panicked.<br>"What about them?" L said blankly.  
>"Can we um... take them off?" Light asked begging.<br>"Is there a need?" L asked with a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
>"Well my family is here." Light said with an angry smile on his face.<br>"...sorry..." L said slouching over a bit more and fiddling his toes around with his hands in his pockets.  
>"L!" Light yelled.<br>"Light..." L said in a voice that was made to tell Light to quiet down.  
>"My sister will think I'm..." Light blushed.<br>"Your what?" L smiled in a perverted way.  
>"What the hell will my mom think stupid! SERIOUSLY!" L chuckled a bit.<br>"Light, we'll just make up a lie." L said blankly.  
>"Like what?" Light was being the melodramatic teen he was.<br>"Okay, just say a friend at your college pulled a prank on you, and ended up hand-cuffing us together and still has the keys." Lights eye's widened, then narrowed.  
>"...okay..." he said crossing his arms in embarrassment. L and Light got out of the car and walked up to the gate, <em>ring ring. <em>Sayu came not to much later and smiled, She welcomed them in and had them sit down on the couch.  
>Light walked in beside L looking down in embarrassment. Sayu looked over, "Hey Light! I missed yo- ...Light? Who's that... a-and why are you hand-cuffed together?"<br>"Some jack-ass pulled a prank on us at school, and this is Ryuuga."  
>"oh," Sayu answered, she opened he mouth and smiled evily.<br>"Mom! Light's home!"  
>"SAYU! NO!" Light blushed, L laughed.<br>"Light, I can't believe you actually brought home a hot guy finally." Sayu said.  
>L blushed.<br>"M-me?" L replied.  
>"Yeah! I love your hair, your almost as good-looking as Light! If not then better!"<br>"uh, thanks S-sayu." L said putting his hand behind his head. Lights mom walked in the room with a smiled, then an awkward look came upon her face.  
>"Oh, Hey Light... uh what...happened?" Light's mom said.<br>"Some kid pulled a prank on us at school and took the keys, this is my friend."  
>"Hi Miss Yagami, I'm Ryuuga." He said bowing slightly.<br>"-and yeah, Were going to meet that guy later and he's unlocking us." Light added in just to piss him off, "Anyways, there's a college trip this weekend, and were going to America, it's free due to all my scholarships, so you don't mind if I go do you mother?" Light said, _wow Light's not a bad liar either... that raises the probability of him being Kira by 6%..._  
>"Sure, you can go, where in America?"<br>"Florida." L and Light said.  
>"That's half-way across the world!" Sayu added.<br>"Good job Sayu! Your learning geography!"  
>"Shut-up Light..."<br>"So why did you come home Light?"  
>"To pack up my stuff."<br>"Oh okay, you're leaving right after wards."  
>"Yeah, I have some friends to meet." Light said waving around the hand-cuffs.<br>"Okay, I'll be leaving soon so have a safe trip!"  
>"I will."<br>Light and L started walking up stairs.  
>"Your little sister is cute Light,"<br>"Don't get any ideas, I will kill you... literally"  
>"23% now Light-kun."<br>"What? It was only 19% earlier!"  
>"...and?"<br>"I hate you"  
>"twenty fo-"<br>"Ryuuga..."

Light opened the door to his room, his completely clean room; not a thing out of place.  
>"Light-kun certainly has a clean room." L said putting his thumb up to his mouth where it sat comfortably.<br>"Can you atleast unlock the chain in here Ryuuga?"  
>"...fine"<br>L brought out a silver key and unlocked the hand-cuffs unlocking his side to then tossing them onto Light's bed. Light rubbed his wrist and so did L.  
>"Hey L, grab the suitcase from the closet, it's under the rack of shoes."<br>L nodded and went to open the closet, when he opened it... there was 6 rows of shoes, each row had 2 pairs behind it... 6 rows... 5pairs in the front, 3 behind it... 15 times 6... 90 shoes? Is Light really straight?  
>"Light, you have a lot of shoes..."<br>"Says the guy who has no shoes."  
>"I do to, 3 pairs..." L said pouting.<br>"Ha,"  
>L pulled out the suitcase, and put it on Light's bed next to the hand-cuffs, L turned around and accidentally bumped into Light causing him to slip and Locked their lips together. They broke apart immediately.<br>"Uh... I'm so sorry L-Light-Kun" L said blushing horribly.  
>"W-whatever, it's fine... It was an accident." Light was blushing even more, he caused it.<br>_It actually... wasn't bad his lips were soft...I kind of liked it... wait... what? No I'm thinking like that again! I don't like L! I don't like L!_ Light said pounding his fist against his head.  
>"Is Light-kun okay?"<br>Light looked up, "Uh... yeah I'm fine."  
><em>L looks so cute when he's embarrassed <em>Light thought to himself while packing his clothes.  
><em>Light looks so sexy when he's embarrassed. <em>L had the same thought, they were more alike than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

L and Light's ride back after the 'accident' was pretty silent. They glanced at one an other from time to time, once they'd stared into each others eyes and didn't look away, but when they noticed they blushed and looked away.  
>They both knew this was going to start something.<br>L looked over at Light and gasped.  
>"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" Light said conserned.<br>"L looked over with a "T 3T''" on his face.  
>"We left the hand cuffs on your bed" L said pouting.<br>Light's eyes lit up,  
>"What a shame..."<br>"Oh well, I have a spare."  
>Light's eyes died down... <em>damn it...<em>  
>L smiled and laughed a bit.<p>

**back at head quarters**

L and Light walked into the main room, with Aizuwa, Mogi, Sorichiro and Matsuda.  
>Matsuda yelled out. "Is it true were going to America! And no work!" His face lit up with a smile.<br>L looked a a little annoyed, not that you could tell much behind the two black, emotionless, orbs on his face. "Yes, Were leaving tomorrow" L said blankly. Everyone let out a smile. "So pack, were on a break, but if Kira strikes, we'll always be ready to work, I have the rooms set up so Light and I have our own rooms, Aizuwa and Matsuda have their own room, and Mogi and Mr. Yagami share a room" Like predicted... "You and Light sharing a room? Not if I can help It L! No way I'm letting my son or you kill each other!" Yagami-san Shouted at them. " well, sir, there is only a 8% possibility that will happen." Light looked up, "8%? there's a more likely possibility we will have another 'accident' again than that..." Light said bending his fingers into a "" shape. L blushed, Light's father looked up and said "What?" L blushed and so did Light, "Nothing!" they both said quickly, just causing more suspicion.  
>"Fine, you two can share a room, but if there is any, and I mean ANY funny buisness, in anyway I will be sure to deal with it!" Matsuda whispered over to Aizuwa something that made them both laugh out loud causing stares. Matsuda leaned over and whispered, "L and Light are totally gay for each other, I bet that accident was a kiss." Matsuda was as stupid as always, but every one loved Matsuda... I think.<p>

**at the plane**

Light was clinging to L's arm, to scared to tell him the obvious reason he was clinging to him, Light was scared, no, Terrified of planes, he'd rather be bit by 64 snakes than be sitting in the flying object known as the plane. "Light, get get off me..." Light didn't respond... "Light?" L asked getting frustrated. Light had his eyes glued tightly shut. "Light-kun's behavior is making every one stare at us." L's face became mad as he smacked Light until he opened his eyes, but oh no, he wasn't on the ground, he was being carried Bridal-style up the steps. Light was so scared he couldn't even open his mouth, his caramel eyes started widening and watering, he shut them tight as tears formed and fell down his now, slightly tinged red cheeks. L sat Light down in a seat next to him, of course this was a private plane. L glanced at Light momentarily... then looked back with wide eyes blushed cheeks, "Light? What the hell are you freaking crying?" L struck out of 3rd person. Oh god, this would be a great plane ride...


	5. Chapter 5

**PLANE RIDE HOUR ONE**

Light sunk back into his seat with L starring at him oddly, when the plane went in the air he clutched onto L and screeched, followed by stares from everybody else on the plane, which was only Sorichiro, Matsuda, Aizuwa, and Mogi. Now that I mention it, Watari was giving weird stares too...

**PLANE RIDE HOUR TWO**

Light still clinging to L's arm...

"Light" L said quietly,  
>"Y-yeah?" Light said looking up.<br>"do you mind, please getting off my arm." Light nodded and sat normally.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR THREE**

Light looked sick, "L I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" he said grabbing L's arm again.  
>"You guys are acting like a couple, is something going on here?" Aizuwa said joking, chief got furious,<br>"Are you informing that my son is gay Aizuwa?" "No sir, I was only joking," Matsuda mumbled "over protective." Sorichiro sent a death glare at Matsuda. "Sorry sir..." L smiled a bit, "He's just scared of planes, he's so scared he can't even hear what were talking about." L said blankly. "Really?" Mogi said. Matsuda looked over at Light and smiled evily "LIGHT WERE ON A CRASH LANDING." Light's eyes shot open at he Jumped ontop of L's lap and some how got behind him in a manner where his arms were around L's torso and his legs around his waist... "Matsuda I hate you" L blurted out trying to breathe.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR FOUR**

Light was finally over the stupid fear, the last hour L had been explaining if anything would happen he would be there, which only made everyone else question their straightness . Light pulled out his iPod Touch and smiled evilly. He opened it to camera and turned the sound off, 'hah! I can totally get a picture of L!' L was silently sleeping, Light turned over and clicked at it a few times, satisfied, He went to menu and just started listening to music.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR FIVE**

L was up from his so called nap, but was still a little sleepy eyed. Light took this to his advantage, "Hey L" Light said smirking. "Wha do ya waaaaaaant" he said is a almost grunting tone, as Light opened his mouth to talk an outburst of a scream came out. "AAAH F*** SH*T!" Matsuda yelled. This miss-use of words made him giggle in a girly way. "Ha, Light-kun just giggled like a girl!" L said sleepily, "Shut-up." Light snarled. Aizuwa whispered under his breath, "what if Light is a girl..." His own stupidness made him laugh to, only sending Matsuda into a deeper sadness, because no one asked if he was okay.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR SIX**

Light sat there, thinking, he knew he was Kira, but what to do with it any more? He decided he would just stop and leave it behind, sense it was almost impossible to stop Kira, if he just stopped he'd have to leave it behind. Right? Well you can never be sure... what if some one secretly knows about it..._ secretly knows that I'm Kira... Like a Pedo bear for secrets, instead of raping 12 and under girls, he rapes your deepest and darkest thoughts, and post them on the internet...more importantly...4chan...were trolls and sages will look over them and... "_Light?" L asked concerned. "Yeah?" … "What's with the shocked expression?" Light noticed and turned it back to normal... "Just thinking of stuff..." "Scaaaary stuff?" … Light looked back with a serious expression, "Yeah"... they stared at eachother for a few moments...then they both broke out laughing.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR 7**

every one else was asleep except for L and Light, the two drifted off into the back of the plane and started playing Mario kart on their DSI s', the only reason they left the room is because one or the other was sure they would slip a cuss word.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR 8**

still playin Mario Kart...

**PLANE RIDE HOUR 9**

L decided to fall asleep on Light's shoulder, but Light didn't care, he was asleep too.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR 10**

still asleep...

**PLANE RIDE HOUR... WAIT THEY'LL BE SLEEPING TILL AT LEAST 13... OKAY SCREW THIS...**

**PLANE RIDE HOUR 14**

Light woke up to see the detective snuggled up on his shoulder with his thumb in between his lips, Light faintly noticed, It was 'L' and blushed, but didn't feel like waking the detective, so he let him be, he was gonna be asleep for a little while, the only others that were up were Matsuda and Aizuwa.

**PLANE RIDE HOUR 15**

"Light-chan? Why are you calling me out here all late like this?" L was in a old fashioned Male-yukata, It looked like he was in a Night scene from the Mid-late 1800's Japan, His eyes sparkled Blue, and there was no trace of bags, his hair was sorted out neatly, he kind of looked...girly... Light walked up onto the middle of the bridge, wearing a male Kimono, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Lawliet." Light smiled and held up a small box and opened it, it was an engagement ring L gasped, "I now swear my eternal love for you Lawliet...will you marry me?" L blushed and Held up his left hand toward Light, "Yes..." Light smiled, put the ring on his finger and swept him off his feet. Light carried him into a sudden new scenery, a blank white room, with a traditional Japanese bed , Light set him down and hovered over him undoing his Yukata, "Wait, Light, I think we should wait!" "Liiight!" "Light!" ..."L WAKE UP WERE ALMOST THERE!" L shot up with a dark red blush on his face, the whole task force was starring and laughing at L, "L, you were talking in your sleep...about me." Light mumbled. L blushed deeply, "I-I uuh..." he didn't know what to say, "whatever, it's not like I married you or whatever. " Light said not even knowing he got in completely correct. L then blushed deeper and got up, "I'll be right back!" He almost shouted as he darted toward the bath room.  
><strong><br>PLANE RIDE FINAL HOUR 16**

The plane was almost about to land, and well Light was scared something was going to go wrong, again he went clutching the boys arm... "Light..." "LIGHT!" ...Light shot his eyes open, "We landed?" "Yeah, five minutes ago, now get off me and lets go! We have lots to do!" L said annoyed. They both got off the plane with their belongings. This... is the start of something new.


End file.
